capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Domi Concordia
}} |- | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" | |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#000" style="border-bottom:0px dark gray; font-size:12px; color:crimson;" | Political Information |- | Classification | Imperium Stratocracy |- | Currency | Promiterum Chip |- | Demonym | Concordian |- | National Animal | Jackalope |- |National Language(s) | •Mor Friivish (Primary) •Latin (Secondary) |- |Capital City |Vinylla City |- |Largest City |Drevlok |- |Leader |Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall |- |GDP |$121.8 trillion (as of 2044) |- |National Religion |Theoavarism |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#000" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:crimson;" | Geographical Description |- |Continent |Baecca |- | Toxicity | Medium |- | Eco-friendliness | Medium |- | Environmental Beauty | Medium |- | Tourism | Medium |- |Population |c. 1 billion as of 2044 |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#000" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:Crimson;" | Miscellaneous Information |- | Motto | "War is Peace. Fear Keeps You Alive." |- |Drives on the |Left |- | Current Known Alliances | •San Locura •Primondia •Harbitros (Fiscally) •Gecko •Machinam •Zeiffunder •Frenoire •Tierra Del Sador •Vorennta •Mishkah •Libertas Omnibus |- |Dependencies |Vorennta, Kasta, Caesus, Moira, Concordian-occupied Drushia, Libertas Omnibus, Lesell |- |Time zone |(UTC-9 to -6) |- |Calling code | +51 |- | Member of | •Atonement of Harmony •Bæccan Syndicate |} "War is Peace." - Domi Concordia's Motto The Imperium Stratocracy of Domi Concordia is a massive, economically and militantly powerful nation ruled by Alexander Dunwall. It has a hard-working population of c. 1 billion. Concordia's capital city is known as Vinylla City. It's capitol building is known as Vælla The national animal is the Jackalope, the nation religion is Theoavarism, and it's currency is the Promiterum Chip. Domi Concordia does not have a government per say, due to it being a Stratocracy, the government is replaced by the military. Alexander is ruler because he is the highest ranked member. Before the Atomic War, Concordia split into multiple governing nations due to the Dunwall bloodline ceasing from Viiktoria Dunwall's death. During the closing of the Atomic War, Concordia was finally destroyed. In it's wake the United Nations (U.N.) Bæcca rose. Geography Jackalope.jpg|Concordia's national animal, the Jackalope Dwarf Goat.jpg|Dwarf Goats Sea Turtle.jpg|Sea Turtles White Direwolf.jpg|White Direwolf Black Direwolf.jpg|The speculated look of the Moonless terror, the only Black Direwolf Leviathan.jpg|Leviathans Owl.jpg|Great Owls Jade Viper2.jpg|Jade Viper Onyx Viper.jpg|Onyx Viper, the deadliest of the known vipers in Concordia Tangerine Viper.jpg|Tangerine Viper Crimson Viper.jpg|Crimson Viper Golden Tiger.jpg|Golden Tigers, thought to originate from the neighbouring nation San Locura Cerberi.jpg|Cerberus (Plural: Cerberi), common household pets Militiary and Police Government Drones.jpg|Government Patriot Drone, used in Isaac Dunwall's Militiary Domi Concordian Soldier 2.jpg|Heavy Armoured Soldiers Cleanup Crew.jpg|Cleanup Soldiers, used to finish off the stragglers. Police.jpg|Concordian Police Government Patrot Soldiers.jpg|Government Patriot Soldiers, the remaining humans in Isaac Dunwall's Military Flamethrower Soldiers.jpg|Soldiers with Flamethrower equipment. Riot Troops.jpg|Riot Patrols, mainly used for Riots or Terminal Law Concordian Riot Police 1.PNG|Heavily armored Riot trooper Concordian Police.PNG|Police officer Concordian Police Drones.jpg|Police Drones Concordian Riot Drones.jpg|Riot Police Drones Concordian Camo Soldier.jpg|Camo Soldiers Concordian Soldier.jpg|Special-Ops Soldier Police1.jpg|Riot Police Concordian sniper.jpg|Sniper soldier Concordian execute soldier.jpg|Heavy artillery soldier Unarmed Concordian drones2.jpg|War drone UnnamedDrone.jpg|Elite war drone Concordian unnamed soldiers.jpg|Stealth war drones Hazmat soldiers7.jpg|Hazmat special operations soldiers Soldier33.jpg|Soldier Police2.jpg|S.W.A.T. Police MedicalDrone.jpg|Medical Police Drone Pilot7.jpg|Pilot GovenourGuards.jpg|Personal guards of the Embattled Governour Wintersoldiers.jpg|Winter Soldiers and spy eyebots Concordian_extraction_soldiers.jpg|Extraction-focused Spec-Os soldiers Concordian_commandoes.png|Concordian Commandoes Pilot7.jpg|Pilot GovenourGuards.jpg|Personal guards of the Embattled Governour Wintersoldiers.jpg|Winter Soldiers and spy eyebots Concordian_extraction_soldiers.jpg|Extraction-focused Spec-Os soldiers Concordian_commandoes.png|Concordian Commandoes Heavy Artillery Concordian Mecha 2.jpg|Heavy-plated Mecha Concordian Followerer.jpg|STRIDER Follower Concordian Striker Tank.jpg|Striker Light Tank TroopTank.jpg|Soldier Tank Tank2.jpg|Roller Tank Patrolling strider.jpg|STRIDER Exosuit.jpg|Exosuit KBSS.jpg|KBS - Kinetic Bombardment System Resonator.jpg|Resonator OmegaTank.jpg|Omega Tank WalkerTank.jpg|Walker Tank RocketTank.jpg|Tank Exosuit2.jpg|Mark II Exosuit Drone12.jpg|Guardian Drone WalkerTank.jpg|Walker Tank RocketTank.jpg|Tank Exosuit2.jpg|Mark II Exosuit Drone12.jpg|Guardian Drone Terminal Law Terminal Law is the Concordian way of enacting Martial law on nations. It is used to keep nations incheck and often used as punishment for nations which have stepped out of line. The some effects of Terminal Law are: Mandatory curfew, taxation, blockation, Big Brother, removal of fauna, et cetera. Concordian Riot Patrols are often sent to monitor citizens and stop any riots/law breaking. Rogues Concordian Rogue.jpg Rogue 2.jpg Rogue 3.jpg Rogue 4.jpg Rogue8.jpg Rogue5.jpg Soldiers49.jpg Rogues are mercenaries of Concordia -- often AWOL soldiers or veterans. They are usually employed to take down high-ranking targets or set up preparations for an impending attack. Unlike normal military, which are payed like it is a job, Rogues are payed with cash upfront or in ammunition/weaponry. Concordian Weaponry Most weaponry used by Concordians are either Harbian, or made mostly with imported Harbian supplies. Concordian assault rifle 9.jpg|Concordian AA30 Rifle Concordian Anti-Artillery mounted gun.jpg|Concordian stationary anti-artillery turret Concordian Police C80.jpg|Concordian C80 Concordian Riot Revolver.jpg|Concordian Riot revolver with built-in flash hider Concordian Assault rifle8.jpg|Concordian AF Shotgun Concordian Semi-Automatic Shotgun.jpg|Concordian automatic shotgun Concordian Minigun.jpg|Concordian minigun Concordian Civilian Pistol.jpg|Concordian C28 Tazer Concordian Police Pistol.jpg|Concordian P28 Pistol Concordian Anti-Artillery Cannons.jpg|Concordian AA Sniper Concordian Scoped Hunting Rifle.jpg|Concordian AAD34 and AAN34 Snipers Concordian Riot Assault Rifle.jpg|Concordian SAR Rifle, Riot edition Concordian Grenade Assault Rifle.jpg|Concordian SAR Rifle, Military edition Concordian Military C80.jpg|Concordian C80G Rifle Concordian Special Operations Pistol 2.jpg|Concordian C9, Special Operations edition Concordian Barrel HandShotgun.jpg|Concordian HS4 (Handheld shotgun) Concordian Civilian Knife.jpg|Concordian civilian knife Concordian Shotgun.jpg|Concordian RS4 (Revolver shotgun) Concordian Police Pistol 2.jpg|Concordian C9, Police edition Concordian Automatic Shotgun.jpg|Concordian automatic shotgun VII Concordian Hand Cannon.jpg|Concordian C9 hand cannon Concordian Incendaciary grenade.jpg|Concordian PL10 Incendiary Grenade Concordian Smoke Grenade.jpg|Concordian smoke grenade Concordian Hand Grenade launcher.jpg|Concordian G4 Handheld Grenade Launcher Concordian Assault Rifle 2.jpg|Concordian anti-armour rifle Concordian Special Operations Sniper.jpg|Concordian .80 cal sniper Concordian RPG 2.jpg|Concordian RPG-23 Missile Launcher Concordian Assault Rifle.jpg|Concordian RG3 Rifle, Special Operations edition UnnamedGun21.jpg|Concordian Flechette rifle Combustion Grenade.jpg|Concordian OC Grenade UnnamedGun34.jpg|Concordian assault rifle ConcordianUnnamedGun12.jpg|Concordian special operations assault rifle Propaganda ConcordianAnti-BigtopianPropaganda.jpg ConcordianAnti-LentonPropaganda2.jpg ConcordianAnti-LentonPropaganda.jpg Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Bæccan Syndicate Category:Baecca